Rights
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen holds a gay rights protest. All characters mentioned.Oneshot.


** I don't own anything...shocking right?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rights

Maureen angrily burst through the loft one day afternoon with a newspaper in hand, her angry presence startling everyone.

"Maureen!" Joanne called out from behind her. "Just calm down!"

"Uh oh…another MoJo fight…" Collins stated his eyes now focusing on the couple.

Roger looked towards Mark, his fingers snapping to get the filmmakers attention. "Mark camera!"

"I can't believe this!" Maureen yelled while she heatedly threw the newspaper on the coffee table in front of all the other boho's.

"Believe what chica?" Angel asked as she leaned forward so she could try and pick out some clues from the ratted newspaper.

"They arrested them! Right here in New York City!" Maureen shot out. "What ass holes!"

"Arrested who?" Mimi asked as she joined Angel to try and figure out what Maureen was talking about.

Joanne walked over wrapping her arms around Maureen from behind, trying to comfort and calm her down. The embrace worked as Maureen leaned back into Joanne, but she huffed, and twisted her head to face the lawyer.

"Pookie you tell them." Maureen pouted.

Instead of reading for the answers everyone turn their attention to the lawyer, all anxiously awaiting the news.

Joanne walked over to an empty worn chair and sat down, Maureen now curling up on her lap.

"Two guys were arrested for kissing in front of a public area." Joanne finally answered.

"Were they naked?" Collins asked.

"No!" Maureen shouted. "They were just two innocent people, expressing their love for one another! And then two closed-minded cops came by and arrested them for doing it!"

"Can they do that?" Mimi asked Joanne.

Joanne shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with kissing in public…I mean they were clothed and everything, and it was nothing more then a kiss."

"Are they still in jail?" Roger asked.

"No." Joanne supplied. "The Chief of police let them go, and said that he would suspend the other cops for discrimination."

"Some people just don't understand." Mark stated with a shake of his head.

"Well you know what." Maureen said as she stood up. "I'm going to make people understand!"

With that the diva left the loft in a hurry, rapidly making her way back to her apartment.

"I better go." Joanne quickly said while jumping up to chase down her girlfriend.

The next day Maureen stormed into the loft, she wasn't as angry as the pervious day, but she was still a little irritated.

"Okay everything is ready." Maureen said to the other boho's, her eyes then scanned the room. "You're all coming right?"

"Of course." Collins said. "We have to get the message out!"

Maureen smiled with pride. "Okay Mark don't forget your camera, we have to get this on film." Her eyes then shifted to Roger and Mimi, her face falling a bit.

"What?" Roger asked.

"Well…" Maureen began. "This protest isn't exactly for straight people…"

Roger gasped. "So little miss open-mined is telling us that we can't go because we're straight!"

"Well I just don't think the message would be clear if there were straight people kissing at a gay rights protest!" Maureen fired back.

Joanne placed her hands on Maureen's arm, pulling them down. "Relax, it can be a protest for gay rights, and for kissing in public…"

"But pookie." Maureen whined. "It will ruin everything!"

"Its okay, Mimi can kiss me." Angel chimed in. "After I kiss Collins of course."

Maureen rolled her eyes, and sarcastically replied, "Because you're a real girl."

"Well I'm dressed like one." Angel chirped.

Maureen huffed. "Whatever…and I guess Roger can kiss Mark."

"EW!" Mark and Roger shouted at the same time.

"I'm not kissing him." Roger said while he pointed his finger towards the filmmaker.

"He's not kissing me." Mark added, his finger pointing towards the rocker.

"Come on." Mimi said with a smirk. "It's for a good cause."

"I don't care." Roger said. "I want to kiss Mimi."

"You can't." Maureen stated as if it was even a question.

"But I have to film, I can't kiss him." Mark said.

"Find away." Maureen said before turning around to head out of the loft. "Pookie and I have to go now, don't be late."

With that Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand and dragged her out of the loft, leaving the rest of the boho's to ponder how the protest was going to go. In that moment Mark and Roger both exchanged glances, both of them quickly pulling their eyes away, with shudders of disgust running through their spines.

Around five o'clock everyone met at the public place the protest was being held.

"Do you see them?" Angel asked as she scanned the large crowd in search of Joanne and Maureen.

"No…" Collins answered as his eyes trailed through the various people.

"Man this place is packed." Roger commented as a stranger bumped into him.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah I can't believe how many people showed up."

Marks eye finally caught someone familiar, so he picked up his camera and began to film the approaching diva. "Zoom in on the protester herself, with lucky lady Joanne by her side."

Maureen smiled and posed in front of the camera, her eyes full of excitement. "Good news, the police are on there way!"

Mark dropped the camera by his side, his face falling. "That's good news?"

Maureen nodded. "Yup, I'm sure there will be news crews and everything, which will be the perfect time to start the kissing." Maureen then gave Joanne a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go announce the time of the kissing."

"Crazy isn't she?" Mark asked.

Joanne just shrugged, a huge smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend climb on the hood of a car to make her announcement. "Crazy, and mine."

"Alright listen up!" Maureen shouted, her loud voice causing the large group of about fifty people to go silent, but once they saw Maureen, they started chanting her name.

"Maureen! Maureen! Maureen!"

Maureen blushed a little, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. "Stop…" she giggled, even though she would prefer it if they kept chanting.

Once the crowd settled down, the diva began to speak. "Alright when I hit my cowbell, that will signal for the kissing to start. Does that make sense?"

Everyone responded in the yes fashion, along with some catcalls, and whistles towards the diva. Maureen then explained to everyone why they were doing this, and then ended her speech with a, "So I want to see some kinky and dirty kissing out there! Can I hear a moo?"

The entire crowd began to moo, some people jumping up and down with excitement.

"This is great!" Mimi said as she watched the mob lash out.

"Maureen definitely has a talent." Angel smirked.

"And she's my best friend." Collins said proudly.

"But she's my girlfriend." Joanne added in with even more pride.

"Can I join in the fun?" A familiar voice added.

Everyone turned to face Benny, their faces falling. Joanne's head then turned to take a glimpse of Maureen who was surrounded by a group of girls.

Joanne's hand patted Collins shoulder as she began to head in the direction of Maureen. "I'm going to let you guys handle this one…"

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"I want to help out." Benny replied.

"Well do it somewhere else." Mark stated.

Benny shrugged. "Fine…" and then he proceeded to walk away.

As Maureen was talking her ears perked up to the sound of police sirens, so she jumped back up on the hood of the car, and then walked up to the car roof, everyone in the crowd going silent at the sight.

Maureen took sight of the on coming police cars, her smile growing bigger when she took noticed of two news crew vans behind them. Quickly she picked up her cowbell, and with two loud clanks of the drumstick she hit it, signaling for everyone to start the protest.

Maureen then looked down where Joanne was waiting for her kiss, but instead of jumping off of the car, Maureen reached down and pulled Joanne up.

"Thanks for helping me with this." Maureen said with her forehead pressed against Joanne's.

Joanne smirked. "You're welcome, but it was all your idea." She then pushed a few stray hairs from Maureen's face. "The protest doesn't start until the star starts kissing you know."

"Well let's begin." Maureen stated as she leaned in and captured Joanne's lips for a heated kiss.

Collins and Angel leaned in, the two of them sharing a wonderful kiss. Their hands roaming each other's bodies as the kiss grew deeper.

Roger and Mark eyed each other; they both leaned in quickly pecking each on the lips, and then just as quickly pulling away.

"We were just helping…" Roger said.

Mark nodded. "Right, two friends helping another friend."

"Rig-" Before Roger could finish his sentence however Squeegee Man came along and planted a giant kiss on his lips.

"What the!" Roger shouted when he pulled away.

"Thanks." Squeegee Man smiled and then pranced away.

Mimi couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Shut up!" Roger demanded.

Mimi held her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. "Sorry it was just so funn-"

Before she could get her sentence out she was cut off with a pair a lips attached to hers. After a few minutes Mimi was able to pull away, the sound of Roger laughing in the background as her eyes tried to catch the mystery person.

"Thanks." Bag Lady shyly said. "It was better then I thought…"

Mimi turned to face Roger, her hand wiping at her lips. "Shut up!"

"What it was funny." Roger stated through laughter.

"You know what." Mimi said as she walked over to Roger. "Screw this! I'm kissing my boyfriend!"

With that Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger and the two began a headed make out session. Leaving Mark alone amongst the couples.

He's camera filmed a little bit, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, his body now turning around to face Benny."

"To open-mindedness?" Benny asked.

Mark sighed. "To open-mindedness…"

The two leaned in, their lips coming together in an innocent and quick kiss.

Meanwhile, the police tried to break up the group, but no one was budging. The news crews swept the area with excitement, each one fighting to get the best shot.

But with all the cameras there, Mark was the one who took the best shot, his camera witnessing the heart of the protest. Slowly he zoomed in on Maureen, who was still standing on the roof of the car, her body tangled up in Joanne's as the two shared a passionate kiss for the right of two innocent people in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about my little Mark/Benny moment, I couldn't stop laughing at the thought so I thought I'd add it in...**

**anyways this idea came to me when I was reading the paper the other day, and this same situation happened...I forget where...but yeah two guys got arrested so then people protested...and I totally thought of Maureen and the Boho's after that... **

**anyways...thanks for reading!**


End file.
